List of Commands and Features
Voice Commands Vector can respond to voice commands using set phrases. The below pages give a complete guide to what you can say to Vector. # List of Vector's Simple Commands - things you can say after saying "Hey Vector" # Questions you can ask Vector - after saying "Hey Vector ... I have a Question ... ", and he says "Ready". # Vector's Voice commands from Alexa - starting with "Alexa" # Games you can play with Vector - only Blackjack right now Features Accessible through the Vector Mobile app There is a vector mobile app for iOS and Android The app provides the initial connection, an registration of your app to your online account. This is required to initially get your Vector to activate, including getting it to connect to WiFi, so it can download it's OS updates. Functions available through the Mobile App: # Set up a new Vector robot # Connect it to WiFi # See and update the list of faces Vector knows ## Trigger a rescan of a known face, if Vector is having trouble recognizing it # Basic stats, such as number of "Hey Vector" commands it has heard, or seconds it has been petted # Get access to the pictures taken by Vector using voice commands like "Take a picture" Automatic Behaviors While you are not interacting with Vector, it has some automatic behaviors which it will do on it's own. These behaviors go a long way to the simulation of life. It makes you not feel like you need to entertain Vector, that it will occupy itself and then be there when you are ready for you. Most behaviors also communicate that vector is always conscious of its environment, as any other "member of the household". Listening and Dancing to Music Vector will periodically listen to its audio feeds to try to detect a dance beat. In the mobile app you can see his status as "listening for a beat". You can also ask "Hey Vector, listen to the music". It only usually can catch onto music with a strong, consistent beat. This is an example song, with a strong beat that Vector will usually dance to: Hachikuji Dance Beat 1hr loop version by jHannibal Once Vector has detected the beat, its eyes will start bouncing to the beat, and then it will start to dance. It appears Vector tries to dance to the beat of the music, but sometimes it gets slightly off. It will tap its arm on the ground, and dance side to side with the rhythm. Explore its Environment Vector will wander around with seeming curiosity. Its visual scanning can help it avoid obstacles, and create paths through. Vector will also usually react to sounds, and often turn to investigate. Vector will always scan for faces, and usually look at you for a moment before going back to what it was doing. Sometimes it will say the name of a face it recognizes. Play with its Cube Once it has spotted its cube, Vector will often make an excitement chirp, and come over to the cube. Usually before doing something with its cube it will raise its arm over its head, while looking at the cube. It makes its cube's colors change while doing this. It sometimes will just pick up its cube, and move it around to a different place. Other times it will use it's arm to roll the cube, or simply whack the cube, with a humorous motion. Find its Charger when it has Low Battery As Vector roams around and plays, if it detects its battery is getting low, it will change its state to "low power" mode. When going into this mode it will play it's "need to charge" animation. During this mode, when asked to do voice commands, Vector will usually refuse, replaying its "need to charge" animation again. Vector will search for its charger in a systematic fashion, turning around in a circle visually scanning for the charger, and its symbol. If it can not see it's charger, it will move a foot or so, and re-scan. If its cube is blocking its charger, Vector is smart enough to pick up and move the cube. Facial Expressions, and Other displays Looking around, like for it's charger or cube Low on battery, Needing to charge